Behind The Veil
by Fharenheit
Summary: What happens behind the veil when sirius falls through it? What if he wakes in a world where nothing is the same.
1. Prologue

I own nothing of those characters, Every one of them is property of JK Rowling,

It's just the prologue it might take a while before I update the rest of the story, please tell me if you find the prologue good, for sirius' fan he won't be the main character but he will be there a lot don't worry.

Prologue: The story sets in the 5th year at Hogwarts, just after Sirius fell through the veil. What will he find behind it?

Behind the veil : Another world

Prologue:

He opened his eyes widely, the minister was empty no struggle nor fights, no Bellatrix, he looked behind him, glancing at the veil. He didn't understand a thing. He walked across the room saw kidney in a jar, weren't there brains that attacked Ronald ? He heard a noise and taking his wand up in the air he called:

_"Hello?"

No answer, he heard this noise again, a door slammed and the noise came closer.

_Who's there? On the behalf of the mnister I order you to tell me who you are?

_Arthur? Is that you? It's me, Sirius.

_Sirius, what are you doing there?

_humm … what are You doing there?

_I was working late and heard an awful noise like a hiss or something, I was worried, you never know since last years events.

_Where are everybody Arthur?

_Home I guess It's late you know

_But, they were all there Harry where is he? Is he Ok?

_At St Mangoo Where else could he be?

_Arthur what the hell is happening here? The Death Eaters..

_But Sirius, every death eater is in Albania right now.. They all moved with the Fall, you know that, why? You think one of them came back? They are under close watch you know we wouldn't let them go, not after what happened.

Sirius was astonished, in just a few minutes he was totally lost,

_Arthur would you believe me if I told you I can't understand anything of what you're saying?

_The doctor said it could happen, I might take you to St Mangoo, come on, follow me, he said with a soft voice, come on, We'll apparate together I'll take you with me.


	2. Visits

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

MrsRemusLupin : thank you for my first review you can't imagine of much three words enlightened my day.

I'd like to add that I'm sorry if I make some mistakes in English but it's not my native language.

Chapter I : Visits

_ I am not crazy yelled Sirius while the physician started casting a sleep spell.

_Do you think he will be better ? asked Hermione to the shadow hidden in a corner

_How would I know, I'm not Sybill said Snape abruptly

_First Ron, Harry then Sirius, her eyes loaded with tears I can't bear it anymore..

_Stop crying, I can't believe each and everyone of you thought it would be over after the Fall, Snape starts moaning, a bunch of foolish kids.

_We...

_No explanation, you did what you thought you had to do, now you all have to deal with the consequences. I have to go back to the school to prepare everything. Do you want me to say you won't be there due to … he looked at Sirius ..new events ?

_No I'll be there thank you. She replied.

He opened the door and briefly smiled at her:

_Don't worry Miss Granger, everything will sort out, just wait for the right time.

_I'm tired of being patient Professor

_Don't go to bed too late, he advised.

He got out and disappeared in the corridor, soon apparating in front of the school, He came inside the castle and headed to the headmaster's office where Remus waited for his return.

Hermione still was near Sirius, wondering what happened she started to think aloud:

_He says he has no memory of the Fall, the yells about the owls, which owls..

she passed her hand on her forehead she still wanted to see Harry and Ron before leaving to start her seventh year, alone.

_Hi, Harry she said slowly how do you feel today?

She left some time as if she still hoped he would answer,

_Sirius is here you know, he was placed in the same corridor, he was having some memory problem he should be fine physician said, well I hope so, we shouldn't lose more people. oh Harry why won't you wake up, she started crying, it's been two years how can you do that? you're Harry Potter, the survivor how can you be like that?

She grabbed his shoulders and start shaking the poor weakened body of her friend. Then sobbed over him and thought. Lately she seemed to be more desperate regarding Harry's health, since that day in the cemetery he hadn't wake up, his life wasn't in danger, he was just sleeping .. for two years, even Snape who was known to be one of the best legilimens alive couldn't find a breach in his mental defenses. He was unreachable and was now known as "the Mystery", some students who chose medicine even wrote thesis about him.

_The mystery.. so you found a way to stay an object of attention, I thought you hated that, she started laughing, you remember in your fourth year when everyone was staring at you because you were a champion, even I thought for a moment you actually placed your name into that cup, but you hate having everyone staring at you, and now it's been two years and still everyone is caring about you because they want to know what happened in the cemetery. Well, I want to know.

She wept some tears and left the room, lately she seemed to jump from tears to laugh for no reasons, but she thought it was a good sign after all the time she spent crying and depressing.

She still had a stop but it wasn't at St Mangoo, it was near the Burrow, she apparated there, slowly she motioned toward the grave, mentally preparing her speech.

_Hi Ron, won't ask you how you are .. she couldn't sob she already poured too much tears over his body and beside she had to learn how to cope with grief, I won't be coming for a while you know, I start my year and all, I might apparate on hogmead's week-end. But, well, you know me with the NEWTs I'll load myself with work and, she whispered, you are my friends I think you would want me to be happy not to keep crying over both of you.

She remembered that day perfectly, summer after the Fall, at the end of their fifth year, death eaters werent's being watch yet, but as Snape said they all had the ambition of becoming the new Dark Lord, they spent nights and days searching for their master's secrets, they started terrorizing people, that's why Lucius Malfoy came to the Burrow that day, expecting to find one of his greatest enemy ,Arthur, but noone was home except Ron and Hermione who wasn't feeling well, that's when Lucius murdered Ron with cold blood, he didn't even bother searching the house, Hermione who was upstairs could'nt get up because of the fever when the Weasleys came home they found their son's body.

Hermione put a flower on the grave, magically making it open and close, she said:

_Bye Ron


End file.
